


Moon above, it’s gotta be this thing called love

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Babysitter!Stiles, Dad!Derek, Dating, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Desperate Stiles Stilinski, Family Fluff, M/M, Stiles wants sexy times, dry spell, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, with all the work and the parenting and the wedding planning, and of course the occasional butt-kicking of evil creatures, Stiles and Derek doesn’t get to spend that much time together and it’s starting to take its toll on their relationship.</p><p>Stiles decides to do something about it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon above, it’s gotta be this thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Stiles, shut up right now and get off me, or so help me God, I’ll cuff you to the bed until I’m done!” Derek was late for his evening shift and tried to get dressed but was severely hindered by Stiles who flittered about like a honey bee drawn to a pretty flower. It was nice, sure, but he couldn’t get into his uniform, despite Stiles various attempts to “help.”

“Oh my, kinky!” Stiles commented immediately. “Gonna spank me too, Big Bad?”

“You have no idea how tempting that sounds right now” Derek growled and Stiles eyes brightened.

“Not like that, Stiles” said exasperated and the other man flopped down on the bed to sulk. “Seriously, I’m late as it is already” he stated firmly and Stiles pouted.

“You never have time for me anymore” he whined and Derek rolled his eyes.

“And when _I_ have time for _you_ , you’re always busy working” he whined in response, managing a fairly good impression of what Stiles sounded like and got hit by a pillow for his effort .

“Really, Derek, we need some alone time” Stiles said, more serious now as he propped his chin up on one of the pillows and looked at his fiancé. “I’m getting crazy. I love doing family stuff with you and Laura and it’s great to hang out with everyone but I’d really want to spend and evening just with you. When was the last time we actually went on a date?” Derek just shrugged his shoulders because he couldn’t remember either. “Come on, Big Bad, let’s go on a date” Stiles continues begging and Derek finds himself nodding.

“Sure, Stiles, it’s not because I don’t want to but I don’t honestly see when we would have the time, or how to get someone to look after Laura. Everyone’s as busy as we are.”

“Oh, trust me” Stiles smirked. “I’ll make sure they clear their schedules.” And like a man on a mission he whipped out his phone and started texting like a man possessed while softly singing “I’m gonna get laid, I’m gonna get laid” under his breath, over and over again. Derek rolled his eyes and left, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he kept smiling all the way to work.

::

“Tonight’s the night!” Stiles almost danced into the kitchen a couple of days later and all but threw himself at Derek who only managed to catch him thanks to his werewolf reflexes. “Sexy times!” he crooned, throwing a celebratory fist in the air.

“Really, Stiles?” Derek asked a little tiredly. “What if I hadn’t caught you?”

“Oh, I trust you, Sourwolf” Stiles smiled at the werewolf who only grunted in response Derek hadn’t had any coffee yet and that was painfully obvious that he needed it, especially if he was to keep up with this new, perky version of Stiles. Normally the other man resembled a sloth at least until ten, and that was _with_ coffee, and therefore the werewolf felt a little shocked by the ball of energy currently bouncing on his lap.

“We’re going on a date tonight!” Stiles announced loudly and smacked a kiss on Derek’s cheek. “Time to end this dry spell, baby!”

“What’s a dry spell?” Laura asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Um, it means that… uh…” Stiles babbled, trying to come up with a good answer. He failed and decided for another patented parent technique instead. Distraction. “Hey, why don’t I make pancakes for breakfast?” he suggested brightly and moved to get the pan out, hiding behind the counter so that Laura didn’t see him blushing.

“I need to leave for work” Derek announced and put his plate in the sink, then caught Laura in a big hug. “Have a good day at school” he said to her, stroking her hair and then turned to Stiles. ”Behave.”

“Hey now!” Stiles exclaimed indignantly. “She gets ‘have a nice day’ and I get ‘behave’? So incredibly rude” he mumbled and Derek walked up close behind him.

“I call ‘em as I see ‘em” he whispered before lightly biting Stiles’ earlobe. “So you better behave, or we’ll have to do something about that tonight.” Stiles shivered in anticipation as Derek pulled back and grabbed his jacket. “Bye!” he called out in the general direction of the kitchen and Leia barked in response.

“Bye, daddy” Laura chirped as she carefully measured out Leia’s breakfast kibble. “Good luck with the dry spell!” Stiles almost laughed his ass off when he heard Derek stumble outside.

::

“So where are we going?” Derek asked as he got in the car and Stiles peeled out of the parking lot.

“You’ll see” Stiles smiled and then looked a little unsure. “I really want this to be a surprise for you, but I understand if it’s too much so you can totally say no if you don’t want to but if you do then… Uh… Areyouokaywithwearingablindfold?” he blurted out and it took Derek a second to decipher what Stiles had actually said. He looked at Stiles who threw him an anxious, sideways glance. “It’s totally okay if you don’t want to, I understand that…”

“Stiles” Derek interrupted. “Are we going somewhere in Beacon Hills?” Stiles quickly nodded. “Okay,” Derek almost whispered, “but only if you don’t leave me alone.” Stiles fought against the wave of emotions that assaulted him, the proudness he felt that Derek trusted him enough to slip the blindfold over his eyes.

“I’d never leave you, Sourwolf” he promised.

 

When he took off from the main road and onto the dirt track leading out in the woods Derek shifted a little.

“We’re going into the forest?” he asked and Stiles made a non-committed noise in response.

“Surprise, remember?” he sing-songed and Derek smiled.

“Werewolf, remember?” he said and indicated his nose. “I can smell the dirt and the trees and…” Derek paused to draw a deep breath. “Is that rocky road cookies that you’ve got in the trunk?” he asked excitedly and Stiles immediately smacked his chest.

“Cheater!” he accused the other man. “Can’t you turn off the wolfy senses for a while at least?” Derek only lifted one eyebrow in response, indicating how stupid he found Stiles’ question.

“I guess you can’t” Stiles sighed, having interpreted Derek’s eyebrows correctly. He was quite proud to say that these days he was fluent in Derek-speak, whether it was verbal or non-verbal. “At least try to keep the cheating to a minimum, yeah?” he grumbled. “It’s not so easy to plan a surprise for someone with super senses. “ And Derek tried, he really did, to keep his focus completely on Stiles’ heartbeat, from the moment Stiles took his hand and slowly led to a blanket on the ground until he stopped clanking around with plates and came to stand behind him.

“Ready?” Stiles asked a little nervously and Derek nodded.

“Ready” he confirmed and Stiles pulled the blindfold away. “Oh.”

 

Stiles had really pulled out all the stops. He had cooked all of Derek’ favourite dishes and scattered platefuls of them all around the blanket. There were rocky road cookies for dessert and a few tea lights lit up the night and created an ambiance. But the most spectacular thing was the view. Stiles had chosen a place high above Beacon Hills and taken them to a clearing, allowing them to see the whole city spread out before them, lights glittering as the darkness slowly fell. It was beautiful. Derek swallowed, throat suddenly feeling a bit tight, and rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked a bit hesitantly and Derek felt himself suddenly grinning.

“I love it.”


End file.
